Te ofrezco quinientos pesos si me dejas revisar tu teléfono…
by anna-fnh
Summary: historia basada en un programa de internet...


_Te ofrezco quinientos pesos si me dejas revisar tu teléfono…_

Trago grueso. Aquel jueguito de revisar los teléfonos de las parejas era una jodida broma de muy mal gusto. Observo a su novia de toda la vida y supo que gano su interés en cuanto se removió en el asiento.

La había cagado.

 _Jugaremos._ La escucho decir con firmeza. Tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo.

\- Oh vamos, que tengo fotos en mi celular de los dos, privadas – ella enrojeció – no me gustaría que alguien más te vea, ya sabes…

\- Pero si esas fotos son antiguas…

\- ¿Y? – pregunto triunfante, la verdad es que las había borrado hace mucho tiempo, pero igual trataría de usar cualquier arma para evitar que le revisaran ese aparatito electrónico.

\- Solo yo lo veré – afirmo la maldita que había llegado para arruinar sus planes.

\- Entonces no hay problema – dijo la pelirosa y Naruto sintió sudar frío.

No sabía porque rayos cedió a participar en ese estúpido juego. No, sí que lo sabía. Todo era culpa de la maldita insistencia de su novia y esa tal Matsuri que apenas se daba cuenta era famosa por hacer ese tipo de programas…

\- Naruto – le llamo Matsuri – $100 pesos por revisar tus mensajes de whatsapp.

\- Dijiste $500 – ni siquiera lo decía por el dinero, quería ganar tiempo.

\- Dale el celular – sintió la mano de su novia en su bolsillo y luego vio que le había quitado el teléfono para entregarlo a esa presentadora que ahora mismo odiaba.

 _Rogo para que un milagro sucediera._

\- ¿Quién es Sasuke?

\- Un amigo.

Matsuri frunció el ceño, claramente revisaba aquella conversación.

\- ¿Por qué te dice que vayas a su casa?

\- ¿eh? No lo sé.

\- Aquí dice que fuiste ayer en la noche.

Ambas chicas le observaron y de pronto sintió la sangre hervir.

\- ¡No soy gay!

\- Le daremos el beneficio de la duda – dijo aquella extraña. Sakura rio, porque obviamente ella sabía que no lo era…

\- ¿Quién es Jiraiya?

\- Mi padrino.

\- ¿Y estas fotos?

\- Es un viejo pervertido – contesto de mal humor, realmente no le gustaba que su padrino se la pasara enviándole packs de mujeres desconocidas. Eso causaba el efecto contrario de lo que esperaba.

\- Parece que tienes razón… Oh, pero aquí hay un grupo llamado "Vámonos de puts"

\- Son mis amigos del futbol, un idiota le cambio el nombre para molestar.

\- Para ser un grupo cualquiera tienen demasiada actividad y un montón de memes machistas, fotos de mujeres, ¡por dios! ¿cuántas peladeces? – la pelirosa se asomó y furiosa le volteó a ver.

\- ¡Son unos puercos!

\- Yo ni escribo nada, deberían fijarse bien quien pone las cosas cochinas – la tipa lo ignoró y luego siguió en su búsqueda.

\- ¿Quién es Sai?

\- ¡Que no soy gay! – se volvió a defender al darse cuenta que solo buscaba en conversación con hombres.

\- Bien, bien, entonces… ¿quién es Hinata?

En ese momento deseo que volviera a buscar en conversaciones con hombres, quizá no era tan mala idea que pensara que era homosexual.

\- _Es una amiga_ – respondió como el clásico idiota en apuros.

\- ¿A una amiga le dices "te extraño"?

\- Por supuesto, si – la pelirosa frunció el ceño.

\- Aquí dice: Naruto, gracias por los rollos de canela, te quedaron deliciosos.

Volteó a ver despistadamente a Sakura y pudo verla furiosa, trato de alejarse, pero esta fue más rápida al sujetarlo del brazo.

-Dijiste que no sabías cocinar.

\- Ah bueno, este, yo, no sé, pero, oh bueno, ni siquiera quedaron tan bien….

No mentía, no sabía cocinar. Era la primera vez que lo intentaba, lo malo del asunto es que lo hizo para impresionar a otra chica que no era su novia.

\- Te ofrezco $200 pesos por revisar tu galería de fotos – interrumpió aquella presentadora.

\- Oh vamos, que solo encontraras fotos que me envía mi padrino o memes, no vale la pena.

\- Si, revísalo – le dio permiso la pelirosa, y la presentadora no perdió el tiempo.

\- ¿Y estas fotos?

Asustado se acercó a verlas junto con Sakura. Suspiró, solo era él mismo frente al espejo.

\- ¿Te mandó a ti esas fotos? – maldita, estaba metiendo cizaña.

\- Claro que no, nunca me manda fotos – respondió indignada la pelirosa.

\- Oh bueno, uno ya no puede ser vanidoso – trato de defenderse.

\- $300 pesos por revisar tus mensajes de Facebook.

\- No, vamos, ya fue suficiente… – le pidió el teléfono con la mano, pero esta le ignoro e hizo caso a Sakura, aun cuando esta no fuera la dueña del teléfono.

\- Adelante – autorizo su novia.

\- ¿Quién es Ino?

\- Ino, ah bueno, ella es una amiga.

\- Es mi amiga, idiota – respondió enfadada la pelirosa.

\- Aquí dice: "Ya habla con ella, si en verdad amas a Hinata y estimas a Sakura tienes que arreglar esta situación".

\- ¿Qué rayos significa eso? – cuestiono molesta su novia.

\- Ah Sakura, necesitamos hablar, pero no aquí.

\- Con que las fotos frente al espejo se las enviaste a Hinata – nuevamente Matsuri llamo la atención de ambos – ¡vaya! ¡vaya!, y ella te envía fotos a ti también.

Sakura se acercó a Matsuri para poder ver de lo que hablaba. Sabía que no había nada indecente en aquellas fotos, pero igual estaba seguro que no le agradaría nadita ver eso a su novia.

-"Eres la mujer más guapa que he visto en mi vida" ¿por qué le escribes eso? – volvió a cuestionar la presentadora.

No sabía que rayos quería de respuesta. Pero Sakura fue más rápida al arrebatarle el teléfono para observar aquello y vio cómo su cara reflejó su malestar.

-"morita", "nekita", "hime"– señalo parte de los apodos que tenía para su adorada pelinegra, a quien había conocido hace un par de semanas, y por quien había decidido terminar su relación con Sakura, precisamente ese día, pero al parecer se le había adelantado esa presentadora del demonio.

\- No es lo que piensas…

\- Claro que sí, todo es muy claro, maldito infiel.

Una sonora cachetada se escuchó en el lugar y luego le aventó el celular, que de pura suerte evito que cayera al piso.

-¡Terminamos! – le grito sin esperar a que el jueguito terminara, salió del restaurante furiosa.

Bien, quería terminar la relación, pero ese no era precisamente la manera en cómo quería hacerlo…

-Pero si a ella no le has revisado el celular – señalo el rubio y la presentadora simplemente levanto sus hombros en señal de que no podía hacer nada. Lo cual era injusto, estaba seguro que el teléfono de Sakura tendría más secretos que el de él, no era tonto e incluso sabía de su romance con su mejor amigo…

…

Una pelirosa sonriente por su actuación caminaba campante por las calles, mientras le escribía a Sasuke un rápido mensaje "funcionó".

Lo cierto es que se había enamorado de Sasuke casi desde que Naruto se lo presentó. Al ser novia del rubio no pudo tirarle la onda a su amigo, claro está… al principio solo le admiraba en secreto, hasta que un día descubrió que no le era tan indiferente al pelinegro. Comenzaron a coquetear y no fue hasta que terminaron besándose que ambos supieron que tenían que arreglar el asunto.

Para ambos era difícil confesar aquello al rubio. A ella por ponerle el cuerno con su amigo, y a Sasuke por traicionar su amistad.

Su mente se esclareció cuando conocieron a una chica adorable en el estricto sentido de la palabra. Al instante se dieron cuenta que sería la pareja ideal de Naruto, y no se equivocaron…

No solo era bonita físicamente, con sus enormes ojos perlados cubiertos de largas pestañas, su nariz parecía hecha con un molde y sus labios carnosos ni siquiera necesitaban labial, su cabello largo, negro y brillante, y su figura delgada con curvas sutiles que la hacían ver adorable; además de tener una buena posición económica, se notaba en sus ropas y su coche; pero eso no era lo que más les había gustado de ella, sino que era un amor de persona, tierna y educada.

Hinata, podría ser sin duda el alma gemela de su novio. Así fue como le pidió a Ino que se encargara de presentarlos.

Éste de inmediato se enganchó. Y era lógico, la pelirosa hace mucho tiempo que evitaba tener contacto con Naruto, mucho menos íntimo, el rubio seguramente se sentía más como si fuera soltero y pronto termino interesado en la pelinegra, que era más que un buen partido.

Quizá la sorpresa más grande fue que ella se interesara en el rubio, aunque éste tenía cualidades, para nada le consideraban tan perfecto como ella lo era. En verdad Hinata era como una muñeca, adorable.

El problema fue que los días pasaban, y el idiota no terminaba su relación. Su plan era que él lo hiciera, pero al tardar tanto decidió que tenía que darle un empujón, así fue como termino pidiendo ayuda a su amiga que se dedicaba a crear ese tipo de programas, por supuesto le pidió que no lo sacara al aire, solo sería un teatro montado, necesario para exponerlo como infiel, y que de ese modo el rubio luego no pudiera reclamarle por salir con su mejor amigo.

Podía ser malvada, y quizá sus métodos no eran los más adecuados… pero el resultado era bueno, y eso era lo único que le importaba.


End file.
